There's a voice that doesn't use words, so listen carefully
by CookieTreatThing
Summary: She was a survivor of a massacre that had left her the last of her kind. She gives joy to kids, but they don't even know her. Even immortals like her don't know she exists. But she's the one who made your imagination go wild,the one who filled your mind with loving childhood stories. She can be barely seen, felt, heard, but listen carefully, you'll understand her. (Bunnymund x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**There is a voice that doesn't use words. So listen carefully.**

**Shh…**

**Listen.**

**Can you hear it?**

**It's very faint…**

**It can be barely heard…**

**But if you understand it…**

**You can hear it…**

**Shh…**

**Listen.**

The faint sound of fire crackling, burning sharply from somewhere nonetheless than a fireplace. Giving warmth and fire to the humble family that circled around it, battling warmth against the cold. Despite the thick fur that had covered the Pooka race, the cold was unbearable that night. Crystallized snowflakes drifted downwards, sending a chilly aura throughout the Pooka village.

Despite the muffled sounds, a certain Pooka's massive ears twitched as she heard her little brother's ragged breaths. Her mother scooted closer, hugging her and her little brother tight, their fur brushing against each other. Her mother's paw held them close together, shushing them and comforting her children.

She was still young, maybe still a teen. But she was already filled with love and compassion, with wisdom as old as a wise monk. The silent happiness of her family. With a special talent no other Pooka had. Though, tonight was a night that no one should be happy for now.

"I'm scared." Her little brother, a young kit, chattered.

"Sh, it's going to be alright. They can't hurt us." His sister shushed, rubbing the young Pooka's cheek with her paw.

That's when the scream was heard.

It was ear piercing. The scream was clearly from a woman. The 3 perked up, looking around. Their eyes scanned the room, and spotted the window. Pooka's from their village were running, screaming. They spotted a Pooka mother holding her infant. They too spotted a male Pooka, trying to battle off something that was previously attacking him.

Her mother jolted up on her hind legs and urged her children to get up as well. "Come quick, we need to get away or they'll find us." The old Pooka's voice was now frantic. Her children did as so, and went out the door.

It was a massacre.

Fearlings were strewn all about the village. Fearlings were these horrible black creatures, with arching backs and golden sharp eyes. Claws elongated from their hands, and they terrorized the whole Pooka village. Every Pooka was either running away or fending off for them.

"I need you to go to the clearing in the woods. Quick, go!" Their mother said as she urged the young Pooka to run

"Wait, where are you going?" The young Pooka asked, not wanting to leave the refuge of her mother

"I'll go fetch your father. Quick, go! I'll follow you later! Go!" Her mother urged

She picked up her little brother and he put his arms around her neck, so she can give him a piggy back ride. After that, she went on all fours and raced towards the wood to avoid the chaos, her heart racing.

Oh how graceful she seemed, hopping over branches, swifter than any rabbit that existed. She was gifted, though no one knew that. Fast enough to run on water. Fast enough to be able to circle the globe more than a few times in just a minute.

Once they reached a grassy clearing that their mother had instructed for them to go there, she let her trembling brother down on the ground. His ears were flattened down on his back, pouting in a petrified manner. She herself was scared, for what happened to their village, for what's going to happen to her parents.

She sat down next to her brother; the ground was covered in a blanket of snow. She put a furry arm around his small shivering figure. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still scared." He said through chattering teeth

"Well, you shouldn't be." She explained, then, a light bulb dinged on her brain. "Hey, how about I tell you a story?"

"I would like that…" the small Pooka said

"A-Alright." She stuttered. The cold was seeping through her bones, despite the coating of fur around her body. Her little brother scooted closer to her, eager to listen to some comforting words.

"Um, okay. Once upon a time, there was a little… um, rabbit." She started, her little brother's eyes gleaming at her in curiosity

"The little rabbit was all alone, with no mama and papa. Although, the rabbit wasn't really alone." She said. Her little brother looked at her in confusion.

"The little rabbit had someone who watches over him, someone who protects him. He has a Guardian Angel." She continued. "The 2 were the very best of friends. Although the Angel kept on talking to the rabbit, the little rabbit can't hear him."

"Oh no!" gasped her little brother, his little ears perked up. "Poor Guardian Angel! How can they be best friends? That's crazy!"

"No, no, it's not like that. You see, even though they can't hear each other, they always understood each other…" She explained, and as she spoke, the wind started to drift around them, making a warm sensation float around the 2 despite the cold.

"Huh? I don't get it." The little kit's eyes looked at her in dismay

"Well, you see, there are many things that you can't see, or feel, or hear. Just like the wind!" She gestured to the air, in which the wind started to evolve and the leaves started to dance with the wind. "But there are also things that call out to you, but they can't make a sound. Though, you can hear them. All you have to do is to understand it." The wind grew stronger, whistling through the trees like a melodic flute. "Here, listen to the wind. It's telling you something…" she whispers

The young kit closes its eyes, and a small smile forms on his snout. The wind circles the 2 siblings peacefully, as if it's saying _"It's alright, there's no need for you to be afraid. I'm here for you sweethearts."_

"I hear it!" the young rabbit giggles happily

And for a moment, they forgot all about the chaos that just occurred in their village. For a moment, they felt peaceful. They felt happy…

The moment was immediately cut in half by a knife. Literally.

A dagger whirred past them, barely missing their heads. They gasped and jumped, then turned their head behind them to see that a Fearling has spotted the 2. Its mouth was stretched in a menacing smile, laughing evilly.

"Quick, run!" she shrieked, and the 2 took off with the Fearling chasing them

The 2 went off, running as fast as they can. With ragged breaths, pounding chests and sore feet, they continued on with desperation. She let her little brother run ahead of her so she can see if he's alright.

Bad idea.

An unexpected Fearling jumped in her brother's way, pushing him aside and sent him barreling towards a ditch with a Fearling still latched n the young kit's body. The young rabbit let out a scream that dove right through her sister's heart, kicking in her sisterly instincts and diving right after her little brother.

"NO!" she yelled, jumping right after them. Her heart was pounding, in fear. Forth her brother might be the last piece of her family left.

She caught up with the 2 and, using her Pooka claws, violently ripped the Fearling away from her little's brother's body. "Are you alright?" she asked, frantic as she helped her little brother up

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Her little brother stuttered

They both turned to their side to see a huge wall of Fearlings, stacking unto each other like a small mountain. After reaching a certain height fast, the Fearlings all dived for the 2.

Their eyes widened. And then, as if everything was in slow motion, their lives flashed before their eyes. A scene of little toddler her, dancing merrily in a garden. The 2 of them engaging in a fun race. All 4 of them, complete happy family.

Without thinking, she pushed her little brother away to safe ground.

And then, everything went black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Shh…**

_**What? Who are you?**_

…

…

…

…

**Can you hear it…?**

_**Huh? Hear what?**_

…

…

…

…

**You'll hear it soon…**

…

…

…

…

She jolted up; the moonlight was shining in her eyes. She grunted as she shielded her eyes with her furry arm. She yawned and stretched, her hind legs were stiff and sore. It felt good to stretch, as if she was in the said position in a long period of time. She looked up at the moon once again; it seemed to smile at her. A warm and unusual smile.

Just then, something in her snapped.

Her brother. Her mother. Her fellow Pooka's. Where were they? She looked around; she was in a clearing that she clearly remembered. With eyes alert, ears at full intensity, she focused on what was going around her. It was in the middle of the night. It was quiet. She was all alone. Where were the Fearlings? Where were the others? She was all alone.

Where was her brother?

Oh no.

She ran on all fours, running towards a familiar path towards their village. Her mind was buzzing in her head; maybe her brother had gone to the village to find their mother? Most of all, where were her mother? Are they alright? Questions poured down her heart, making the string of nervousness tug on her strings.

She reached her village.

But it didn't look like their village.

Upon the sight of it, she gasped, backed up, and tears started to pool in her eyes.

Her village was… gone. Every building and establishment was burnt down. Others were still burning; others were completely burnt down to ashes. No one was insight. Well… at least no one ALIVE was insight. A few molten decaying bodies of her fellow Pooka's were strewn about. One had half of his face completely burnt away.

She hopped closer, tears streamed down her furry face. She felt something crunch under her giant foot. She gasped and backed up; lifting her foot to see that she stepped on a skull. She winced and hopped forward down the gravel pavements of the once used to be her village.

She just wanted to break down sobbing.

Tears fell down from her face, dripping down from her cheeks and unto the ground. Just then, a flower immediately emerged from the wet spot that was created by her tear. She gasped and backed up, bending down, inspecting the thing. She softly touched her giant foot against the soil, and a very beautiful orchid erupted from the ground where she touched her foot at. Gasping once more, she hurried over to a tree. Touching her paw on it, a vine slithered like a snake and wrapped itself around the tree.

She spotted a nearby lake, and after stumbling to get to it, she peered into the crystal blue water which was illuminated by the Moon's glow. Her honey blonde fur was unusually perfect. Her jade green eyes looked bright but dull at the same time. Her long ears looked droopy and sad. But her figure, curvy and petite, did not show any damage.

The feeling of excitement soon disappeared when she remembered what happened to her family. Looking up at the moon, she whispered, ever so softly.

"Please, please tell me. What happened?"

_You race had been wiped out, child._

She perked up at the voice, then knowing, it was the Moon.

"H-How, and, why?" she whimpered. No. It couldn't be. She wasn't alone… was she? She couldn't be alone. The feeling of loneliness spread through her veins, but the wind started to evolve around her. Her fur fluttered ever so softly.

_Your race has been wiped out by a pack of Fearlings. You're the last of your kind. I'm so sorry, my child._

A whimper escaped her throat, and more tears fell down from her face. "W-Why? Why am I left to be alone?"

_Don't worry child, I am here. I am always here. Even if you can't hear me, see me, or feel me, I'll always be here. _

She looked up, hope was in her eyes.

_Your name is Addilyn Evergreen. And I want you to give joy to children around the world, to protect them with all your cost._

"H-How?" she asked

The moon didn't respond. But its shine moved ever so carefully, it finally stopped at the middle of the clearing, where 2 braces that were meant to put around the arms were put. Gems that shimmered adorned the small bit of armor. A leather upholstery strap was lying next to it, and it contained several weapons, a small axe, a couple of daggers, and a sword. There was also a leather belt with a pouch attached. And attached to a pouch were a notebook and a pen. The cover was beautiful, beautiful intricate swirls decorated the leaf covering.

She looked up at the moon once more. "How can I use these?"

The moon didn't answer.

"_Well, guess it's for me to find out." _She thought

Putting on the braces felt good, it felt like she was secured and safe. The upholstery strap was unusually light, pending on the amount of weapons attached. And the belt was no trouble.

She removed the notebook from the pouch, looking at it curiously. She opened the pages and found that they were all blank. The pages were slightly ripped at the edges, and yellow with age. But she loved it. She tested if the pen was working, and in the memory of her race, she drew a small rabbit. How surprising, her drawing skills were astounding.

After drawing the small rabbit, she looked at her work. It was truly beautiful. Just then, the small rabbit on the page began to move. She gasped, that's when the rabbit bounced off the page and around her. The cartoon rabbit bounced through the air, around trees, around her, then finally, dropping back into the page.

With a smile on her face, she closed the notebook, knowing her purpose.

She looked up at the moon once more.

"I will make you proud, I promise."

With a spring in her step, she ran away.

And that is the Pooka Massacre of 1425

**SO, yeah, first story.**

**I don't own ROTG, just a few OC's.**

**This might be a Bunnymund x OC**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**THIRD PERSON**

**CENTURIES LATER**

**EASTER SUNDAY**

A beautiful melody of a flute whistled throughout the forest. The tune wafted through the trees, waking up the animals that were in slumber. Birds whistled back, forth the melody was too beautiful to be true. Squirrels, chipmunks, bunnies all followed the tune.

Well, if you too, follow the melody that wafted through the forest, you'll see her. Leaning against a magnificent oak tree, flute in her hand. Her beautiful honey colored hair fluttered in the wind, her ears flat on her sides, showing she was relaxed. Her paws moved swiftly through the instrument's holes, giving a new tune with every blow of her breath.

After the composition that she had made, she slumped down on the tree's roots. The old scraggly wood caressed her lovingly. Bringing out her pen and notebook, she paned her jade green snake eyes around and looked at the environment around her. Luscious green trees, birds that sang softly, the warm spring sunshine shining down. Opening her notebook, she whispered these 3 magical words that children would love to hear at the beginning of every story…

"_Once upon a time…"_

Green sparkles erupted from the page, giving her enough space to compose a new draft for a new story to give. Looking for inspiration, she tapped her furry chin and looked around her.

She jotted down intricate details, her mind was buzzing about a new story to give to a new kid. In minutes, or probably seconds, her paw was swiftly brushing through the page, giving beautiful sketches to a new story, adding scenes and dialogues.

When she wrote the last 2 words of the book, she closed her eyes and whispered these 2 words that would disappoint children, but would inspire them to read another tale…

"_The End…"_

Green sparkles, once again, erupted from the notebook of hers. The pages that contained the story she just created disconnected and floated in front of her. Vines intertwined as a spine, and a violet hard bound cover spread as a protection. Once the transformation was finished, the new book slowly floated into her paws. She looked at the title and smiled at her new creation.

"_Three Musketeers"_

She tucked the book under her arm and stood up on her hind legs, stretching. She yawned; she stayed up late at night, making new stories to spread to the children. After much traveling, from Europe to Asia, she ended up in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

Funny, the snow was very unusual here. It was springtime, for sure, but snow still covered the ground. And it was awfully chilly. She didn't like the cold that much. So she tried her best to keep herself as warm as she could get. Underneath her was The Land of Fantasy. Or so to call it, her burrow. That was the place where she kept the stories that she had created. The place was ought to be a myth, a place tucked in high in the sky. They were wrong, it was underground.

She stood up and faced the giant mass of wood before her. She can use anything to get into her realm, whether it was a river or a boulder, this time, it was a tree. Closing her eyes, she whispered the magical words to open the gates of her realm.

"_And she lived happily ever after"_

The Oak Wood slowly split in half, the vines intertwining downwards to create a long winding staircase, she hopped downward and she was swallowed whole by her tree, she could feel and hear the mass of wood closing, leaving no trace of her.

After a few moments of hopping down the stairs, she reached her burrow. Lush greenery was everywhere, flowers, trees and such. A crystal clear river was there, strong and shallow. On one side was her cottage, next to the cottage was a wall covered in vines.

She hopped over to the said vines, and pushed them apart. There was a secret hole, very large but was concealed by the vines. And inside was another part of her burrow, both split apart by a stone wall. And that part was consisted of bookshelves.

Rows and rows of bookshelves.

Millions of books were consisted in this room. Stories about old fables, tales, fairytales, myths, facts, records, basically anything about the world.

And she knew about the Guardians, too.

She knew about the Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost.

When she learned that Pitch had threatened to eliminate the children's beliefs in the Guardians, she started to write like crazy. Making stories and books about them and leaving the books by the kids' bedside or mailbox. She tried to help Jack Frost in gaining believers, but that's how he was just learned to just be an expression. Oh well, she tried.

About her? Well, nobody knew her name. Nobody knew she even existed. But she was the responsible for the mysterious books that magically appear on your bedside. She was the one who relives the well loved fairytales in your mind.

When she saw the Easter Bunny, she'd been pulling her own fur to meet him. She was jumping in joy that she had a fellow Pooka that had survived! She wasn't alone! But second thoughts just busted in her head, and thought not to. Maybe she'd had to surpass the feeling of anyone not seeing her again. She didn't want to get hurt again. Nobody knew she existed.

_Nobody knew she even existed._

The words still stung her heart. Every time those words kept on replaying in her head, she'd wince and fight back tears. But she was okay with that. She was okay with being alone, as long as she saw the happy faces of the children when they read her stories. She was okay if she barely had anyone to talk to, spirit or mortal.

Sighing, she entered the bookshelf room. She grabbed a few books from a couple of shelves. She was deciding on what to pick to give out to children.

"Hm… let's see. _Sleeping Beauty, Wizard of Oz, Puss in Boots…"_ she mumbled, shrugging, she took all 3 of them

Tucking maybe 15 books under her arm, she hopped away and forwards her grand Oak staircase, upwards.

"I should get a bag…" She winced as she heaved the large amount of books under her arm

Whispering the words once again, the Oak opened up. The sunlight shined in her eyes and she hopped out. Once she did, the Oak tree returned to its normal position.

Ah, early spring, her favorite time of the year. Flowers bloomed, animals wandered, plants sprouted. It was indeed magical.

Landing on the grass, she tapped her chin. _Which house first…?_

After getting on all fours, she raced into the forest, careful to not be seen by any of the egg hunters. There were a few egg hunts near her, in which she tried to avoid. Even though she knew no one would see her.

She saw the rows of houses nearby. She looked around and saw that it was early, and luckily, no one was around yet.

Hopping once more, she continued her rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finally. _She thought. She was down to the last 2 books.

Her rounds were comprehensive, whether she hid the things on the children's bedsides, or in their backpacks, anywhere! The last 2 books belonged to siblings named Jamie Bennett and Sophia Bennett. The 2 were adorable, yes. She'd given the 2 books once, and it's obvious that the 2 loved the gifts she had given. She saw Jamie reading to her sister once, which touched her heart. And Sophie was fond of rabbits, she knew.

She spotted their old suburban house nearby, and careful to be hidden, she hid in the bushes and trees. Once she was near enough, she snuck at the back of their house.

She pondered on what book she should give, and where she would put the things. Hm, the 2 siblings where very good at finding things. She tried to hide the book in their kitchen once and the little girl still found it.

She was thinking on putting the books in their backpacks when-

"Hello!"

She gasped and jumped a bit. She turned to her side to see Sophie, standing beside her, smiling brightly while still holding a half full Easter basket.

She couldn't comprehend what the girl had said. She looked around her to see if anyone was near, probably why the little girl had said hello. No one was near. Can she see her?

She crouched up to the girl's level. Still in shock, she stuttered out the words. "C-C-Can you see me?"

Sophie nodded excitedly.

A child… could see her! Oh how the joy she had felt. She just wanted to jump around in happiness, or better yet, hug the little girl and join her in too. With a trembling paw, she held it out to Sophie, who clasped her little hands around the giant paw of hers.

She stilled. It's been a long time she felt a human touch. How warm she felt, how happy she's been.

Sophie giggled. "You look just like Bunny!" Sophie jumped up and down.

She smiled, "Whoa, little fella. Here, I've got something for-"

"Hey Sophie! Where are you?" a voice said from around the corner of the house, she heard a few footsteps and came into her view was Jamie Bennett himself. The young boy's eyes widened at the sight of her. So did the shocked Pooka who just touched a real human being for the first time in decades.

"Whoa…" Jamie said, stepping further, until he was right in front of her

"C-Can you also see me?" She asked, warily.

The boy nodded up and down.

2 children can see her! The day is getting better and better! She could feel a grin forming on her snout.

"They can see me…" she whispered to herself

"She looks like Bunny!" Sophie pointed out to her brother

"Are you an immortal too…?" Jamie asked

"Yep…" she nodded

"What's your name?" Jamie smiled

"Oh, I can't tell you my REAL name." Actually, she can. She doesn't want to. Trust wasn't exactly her main dish. "But you can call me Addie." She winked

"Oh, hi Addie! I'm Jamie!" Jamie smiled wider. "And she's my sister, Sophie."

"Bunny, hop hop hop!" Sophie giggled

"Sorry, she likes bunnies." Jamie says. He eyes the books in her paws. "Are you the one who leaves the books for us?"

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Whoa, cool! We love your stories!" Jamie said, his sister just nodded excitedly

"Which reminds me…" she handed the 2 their books

"Oh I love 'The Three Musketeers'!" Jamie hugs the story book. "Thank you!"

Sophie looks at her book, giggles, runs up to Addie and hugs her torso. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

She stilled, feeling the little girl's arms wrap around her waist. She felt warm and happy. After a moment, she reconsiders, but she hugs back. "You're welcome kiddo."

"Ooh wait till I tell Bunny about you! You'll like him!" Jamie begins to run off

Her jade green eyes widen, and she stumbles to chase after him. She DID NOT WANT anyone to know about her, not now. She's waiting for the right time. "Kid, wait, wait, wait!" Jamie stops at her words

"Why? What's wrong?" Jamie asks

"It's just that… Could you please not tell anyone about me? Anyone?" She asks, running a paw through her ears

"Why so?" Jamie asks, confused

"It's just that… it's personal. Okay?" She crouches to his level. "You MUST NOT tell anyone about me, okay?"

"Um…"

"Promise?" she puts her paws on his shoulders

Jamie smiles at her. "Promise."

She smiles in relief. She tousles his brown shaggy hair. "Hey!" Jamie laughs

"I'll see you kids soon, goodbye." She smiles and pats Sophie on the head, the little kid frowns and pouts ever so childish.

"Aaw. Addie is going to leave?" Sophie pouts. She laughs as she pats the kid on the head.

"Addie will come back soon, okay?"

"Goodbye! And thanks for the book!" Jamie waves

"Don't mention it, oh and kid?" Jamie looks at her. "Keep your promise, okay?"

Jamie nods.

After that, she runs off.

But deep inside, she wanted to meet that 'Bunny' so badly.

If only she wasn't a coward.

Once she reached her Oak Tree, tears started to form puddles in her eyes.

She felt like she let down her first believers again by leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JAMIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Wow, I can't believe I've seen someone like Bunny!

I can't believe it!

Bunny told us how he was the last of his kind, and I could tell he was pained to say that. But this… this is something different! He isn't the last of his kind after all! Too bad I can't tell him, or anyone. I wonder why she doesn't want anyone to know her. Does she even know about Bunny? Is she even a Pooka or just some other race of different rabbit? The news is just too exciting for my young child mind to bear.

We always loved her stories. Kids nowadays are always on gadgets and all that. I barely see any kids playing in the street anymore just because they're cooped up inside playing those gadgets and other whatnot. I actually learn some stories that I've never heard of before. Sophie and I read them before going to bed.

Sophie seems to really love Addie. She was jumping up and down once we exited the back porch of our house. "When can we see Yellow Bunny again?" she asked excitedly while groping on the wooden Easter basket she had in hand. We exited from the annual Easter egg hunt we were in earlier since Sophie said she wanted to get something from our home. And that's how we met her.

Sophie stuffed her book into her little green backpack that she never went without.

We entered the old park that held the egg hunt. There were a few children left but I could see numerous eggs hidden in the bushes.

"I don't know, Soph. Maybe she'll bring new books for us next time!" I said excitedly

"Yay!" Sophie cheered, the eggs in her basket nearly falling

"Careful there, lil' ankle bitter. Those beauties might drop!" A very familiar Australian voice said behind us

We turned around and saw Bunny, smiling. "Bunny!" Sophie ran to him and hugged the large rabbit. Bunny laughed and hugged his favorite little girl.

"How are ya, Jamie?" Bunny tousled my hair, I immediately remembered that Addie did that to me and the urge of telling him was getting stronger.

"I'm… fine!" I managed to bring out a smile. "Are you done hiding all the eggs?"

"Yup. And now, I have some extra's for you 2." Bunny smiled

"Yay!" Sophie yelled her, what, like, 15th 'Yay' of the hour.

Just then, a snowball hurdled through the air and hit Bunny directly in the face. Bunny scowled, turned around and saw Jack leaning on his staff, grinning.

"Hah, you should take a look at your face!" Jack laughed

"JACK!" I grinned and ran to him, hugging his torso. Jack laughed and hug me back.

"It's been a long time, kiddo." Jack tousled my hair. My hair has been tousled for, like, 3 times today. Geez, what's with people and my hair today?

"So, goin' back to the topic, how 'bout a special egg hunt? For all of us?" Bunny asked

"Yay!" And you already know who said that.

Jack helped me and Sophie to help us find eggs that Bunny hid. Until then, I can't help it. I had to at least ASK him if he's sure that he's the last of his kind. Sophie and I didn't want him to be sad; he did a lot for us. But I promised. And I, Jamie Bennett, do NOT break promises.

So I left Jack to help Sophie and I walked over to Bunny, who was sitting on the ground, watching us. I sat next to him.

"Why leave out the egg hunt, mate? Ya bored?" Bunny asked, eyeing me

"No, no, I LOVE this egg hunt!" I chuckled. "It's just that… what happened to your kind?"

Bunny stilled. I immediately regretted asking him the question. "What do you mean?" Bunny looks a me

"I mean… Are there other Pooka's out there?" I ask warily

Bunny sighs and stares at his lap. Yep, I regret it.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I immediately say

"No, no, it's alright." Bunny breaths in a collective breath. "I remember, back in 1425, I woke up to smoke. Smoke everywhere. Fearlings attacked the village in which I lived in. My mother had saved me, but she can't save herself. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Our village had been burned down, everyone that I know and love had been gone. I'm… the only one who survived."

"Are you… sure?" I ask, trying to give him a hint

"What do ya mean, 'am I sure'?" Bunny raised an eyebrow at me

"I mean that…" I trail off. I dunno how I'm gonna ask him this. I'm just a kid! Not some quiz show or something.

"That… Are you sure you're the only one who survived? Are you sure you're the only Pooka out there because… you don't know, someone might be out there." I try to hint the clueless Pooka in front of me

"Well, I looked everywhere. If there WAS another Pooka out there, I would've seen him or her." Bunny

I sighed. How clueless he is.

"Oh Bunny…" I mumble, barely a whisper. "If you only knew…"

"What?" Bunny's head pans towards me, raising a furry eyebrow

My brain quickly jumps up. "I-I mean that-"

Just then, Sophie runs to us. Thank goodness. I almost got caught.

Sophie goes to Bunny and holds up a colored egg with a beautiful little butterfly on it. She holds the thing up for Bunny to inspect. "Why, I see ya found one of the eggs that I painted." Bunny said. "Congratulations, lil' ankle biter."

"Thank you, Bunny!" Sophie jumps up and down in excitement. Just then, a book fell from her green backpack and the thing fell to the floor. I recognize the book was the one Addie gave to her. My eyes widen.

Bunny notices the book on the ground. He points at it. "I think you dropped somethin', Sheila." Bunny motions to the book. Sophie notices the book too. She picks it up, picks away the dirt that stuck to the cover, and hugs it tenderly.

"Say, that is a pretty good book." Bunny says, looking at the cover. "_'The rabbit and the tortoise'. _Where'd ya get it, Soph?"

Sophie looks at him, eyes wide with wonder. She turned to Bunny. "Yellow Bunny!"

Oh no.

The words that spilled out of Sophie's mouth horrified me. Why? Because Bunny will surely ask me if Sophie told him about Addie, and it meant about breaking a promise. And she might get mad at me, oh Sophie. Please… just…

"What?" Bunny looks at her, confused.

"Yellow Bunny!" Sophie once again, jumps up and down. Right now, I'm sweating buckets.

Bunny looks around him. "I don't see any bunny around us, lil' ankle biter."

"No, no, Yellow Bunny!" Sophie insisted. I was starting to sweat.

Jack suddenly floats over to us. "Whoa, what's wrong? Having a sugar rush?" Jack notices Sophie, who was bouncing up and down. "Must've been from the Easter Eggs, too much chocolate…"

"The little Sheila must've spotted a small yellow bunny around here…" Bunny looks around. "But I can't find it."

"No, no. Not small. BIG! Big like you!" Sophie insisted. Uh oh.

Bunny looks at her, astonished. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, mate?"

"What big bunny are you talking about?" Jack, who was getting interested, crouches down to Sophie's level

"A BIG bunny! Just like Bunny!" Sophie said

"Is it a boy bunny?" Bunny asked, getting curious

"No, no! Girl! Big Yellow Bunny is a girl!" Sophie said. "Big Yellow Bunny is very soft and cuddly and very, very pretty." Sophie twirls around and hugs herself, like she's recalling the moment when she and Addie hugged.

By now, Bunny was getting more and more curious. And by now, I, Jamie Bennett, am trying to run out of this conversation.

"What does the bunny look like, Soph?" Jack asked, facing Sophie

"She's tall and is yellow and very furry and cuddly I wanna hug her!" Sophie cheers

Bunny and Jack glance at each other questionably. Bunny then turns back to Sophie. "Are you sure you've seen a large bunny?"

"Yes!" Sophie cocks her head to the side

"You're not makin' this up?" Bunny asks, once again

"No! Ask Jamie! He knows Yellow Bunny too!" Sophie points to me, I gulp.

Oh no.

This is not going to end well.

Bunny and Jack glances at each other. Bunny steps forward me. "Jamie, mate, can ya tell me what Sophie's talkin' about?" he asks, his voice sincere and determined

I sigh. Oh well. I had to tell him anyways.

"Well… you see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The battle axe flew through the air; the quick speed sent a small whistle as it collided against the target board, sticking completely on the painted wood in the bull's eye. With a squint of her eyes, she looked at the axe in content, knowing that her aim was perfect. She knows that her skills were sublime.

Hopping forward, she wedged the battle axe out of the target, taking her quite some time since the axe was dug in the board deep. She slid the axe back in her strap's place. Hopping across the broken equipment, tattered dummies and target boards with sharp daggers sticking out on the wooden surface, she entered her cottage.

The familiar scent of pine filled her nose as she opened her cottage door; she hadn't been here for quite some time. She was too busy either writing stories or sketching. Maybe even travel around the world for a bit but she missed her home. The place was always just right. Not too warm, not too cold. A very furry carpet was in the middle of the room, a green fluffy sofa was there, too. Bookshelves adorned by the walls. The walls consisted of antique knick knacks that she salvaged. The souvenirs were the last remnants of her tribe, her race, her family.

A memory of her family flashed through her mind, and her ears faltered. The 2 giant flops of skin rested on the side of her head as she hopped into her bedroom.

She flicked on the light switch, and a luminescent glow was shined above. Her room was consisted of a beautiful view of her burrow, with a comfy bed in the middle and, obviously, bookshelves.

Sighing, she looked around. The lonely aura wrapped around her in an uncomfortable embrace. What if her family survived? What if she wasn't all alone? Sure enough, her brother would be excitedly bouncing on her bed, her father would tell him to stop but eventually join in, and her mother would be reading a book. Her townspeople can help her, they surely can. The eventual happiness overwhelmed her, giving her hope that she knows she won't use. Why? Because they're dead. Dead. And there's nothing she can do, but mourn for all eternity.

With tears in her eyes, she sniffled a helpless mew. And she plopped down on her bed; the comforters collided against her face, washing away the tears. She gave up and climbed deeper into bed, where her pillows and blankets wrapped themselves around her.

She felt so… weak and shivering. Not cold but feeling naked despite the thick layer of comforters around her, all she needed was a pair of arms to comfort her, embrace her. A pair of arms who felt the same. A pair of arms who could tell her that it's going to be alright. A pair of arms that can hold the shattered pieces of her soul back together.

She shook her head. No, it wasn't going to happen.

Slowly, her eyelids closed.

And off to dreamland she went.

**Whoa! Chap 3 already?**

**I appreciate any reviews, favorites, or follows!**

**See you guys in the next chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THIRD PERSON**

"Well… you see…" Jamie ran a nervous hand through his shaggy brown hair; he refused to meet glances with the 2 gawking Guardians in front of him, along with a very excited Sophie who was jumping up and down repeating 'Yellow Bunny' over and over again.

"Awhile ago… we had… a discovery." Jamie said the sentence in a very questionable manner. He secretly sent a glare towards Sophie. The little girl cocked her head to the side and looked up at her big brother, clueless.

"What kind of discovery…?" Bunny crouched down and had a soft yet firm grip on the boy's shoulders; his furrowed brows looked at the boy in determination and confusion. Jamie glanced at Jack to see a tint of help but the white haired spirit had the same confusion in his eyes.

"So… while Sophie and I were hunting some eggs, Sophie asked for water. You know… clear, crisp, aqua purificada? The thing can keep you from dehydration you know-"Jamie stuttered, trying to clear the fact that he was stalling

"Mate, it's clear that you're stalling." Bunny interrupted

"Oh? U-Um yeah. So we went home for just a bit and- Hey, nice weather we're having, yes? It's so sunny and there's not one cloud in the sky-"Jamie pointed at the sky

"Jamie, just tell me. WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Bunny was now getting impatient

The young boy sighed. Oh well, he had to tell him. He knew it. If only Sophie just shut her tiny little mouth.

"We saw a-"

"SOPHIE! JAMIE! Come get your things we're leaving!" A voice called, not far from the park

"Oh look, it's our mom. Come on Sophie we're going home." Jamie silently thanked his mother for good timing. He didn't have to rat out everything after all. But he knew that Bunny was going to ask him the question again, for sure. It's very obvious that Jamie had known something about this 'Yellow Bunny' and they were sure of it. "Thanks Bunny for the VERY WONDERFUL egg hunt. And we'll see you guys soon!"

"But-"Bunny called out

"Goodbye!" Jamie and Sophie said. Jamie towed Sophie away. The 2 Guardians limply waved back at them.

Once the 2 Guardians were alone, Jack turned to Bunny. "That 'Yellow Bunny' thing? What was that?" He asked, watching Bunny carefully

"I dunno, the kids might be makin' the things up." Bunny said, straightening himself up

"Making it up?" Jack scoffed. "Bunny, Sophie kept on saying something about this bunny. And there's not one thing in the world that makes her more excited than bunnies. And can you explain why Jamie was acting all weird and strange? Like he can't tell you about anything?"

The spirit had a point. Bunny knew.

"I also noticed, you seem so… determined to know what Jamie was talking about." Jack sat on his staff, cross legged. "Why so?"

Bunny sighed and looked at his feet. "I don't know… it-it's just that, maybe they're talkin' 'bout another Pooka."

"Pooka?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"My race. My species. My… kind." Bunny kind of chocked on the last words. It's been a long time since he said those words; he knew he had no use of saying these sentences.

"Oh, ok." Jack said. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Bunny looked up at him.

"Y'know, other 'Pooka's'." Jack said

"Oh." Bunny said. "They're gone."

"What?" Jack asked, not getting anything at all

"My race has been… wiped out." Bunny felt his heart twist

"Oh. Bunny… I'm so sorry I asked." Jack gave him a look of sympathy

"Nah, it's alright." Bunny said, looking sad. Jack thought it must've been terrible, to know that you're the last of your kind. How, when, and why did this happen? Jack wondered.

After a moment, Jack asked, yet another question. "What happened?"

Bunny sighed. He didn't like it when he had to share the disastrous memory of his past 2 times a day to two different people.

"There was a massacre… Back then, Fearlings hunted the nights. One day, they reached my tribe. And then there was screaming and fire, fire everywhere. The next thing I knew is that I woke up on the ground, the Moon told me I was the last of my kind." Bunny said, his voice clearly showed distraught

"Oh…" Jack looked down at his lap, trying to not make anything more awkward.

Both of them fell into a silence, with nothing to hear but the tune of the birds, whistling through the wind.

"What will you do?" Jack suddenly piped up. Bunny looked at him, confused. "Y'know, when you find someone of your kind. You'll never know, someone might be out there."

"I don't know yet." Bunny says

Suddenly, the male Pooka slowly stood upright. A look of determination was clearly showing in his eyes, his face was twisted in a serious look.

"But when I'm sure, I'll find them." Bunny says

"I'll do everything to find someone like me."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

She stood there, beneath the bushes. Her jade green eyes locked upon the 2 figures that stood near the spot where she was hiding. She shifted her hind legs to go into a more comfortable crouching position; her palms met the ground, steadying her body. Her massive ears twitched and flinched, picking up the faint chatter of the two Guardians.

How amusing. She'd seen and heard all. Sure, she'd taken a short nap. She couldn't keep her eyes closed for more than 3 minutes, despite her exhaustion. So she decided to see Sophie and Jamie once more and probably give them another fairytale book or something.

She heard Sophie chatter things about her. About the 'Yellow Bunny', this was her. She smiled when Sophie called her pretty. It's been a long time since anybody called her that. Sure, her fellow Pooka's in her tribe always called her pretty. But she didn't take things too seriously. The low self esteem helped her with that.

She could smell the determination in her fellow Pooka. The way he talked to Jamie, it showed that he really wanted to know who the hell the kids' are talking about

She had to stifle a giggle. Jamie seemed nervous. It's very obvious that he didn't want to tell them anything about her. She thought it was sweet for the kid to keep his promise. She knew he had nothing to do but rat out to the Guardians about her, but thanks to his mother, he didn't have to. Her identity was safe.

She heard Bunny's tale, on how everything was in his eyes. Her heart practically stopped beating for a moment. They both had the same thoughts. They had the same reaction. The same moment. The same race.

"What will you do?" Frost boy suddenly said. They had been silent for a while, and she turned to retreat back to her burrow when the unusual question was asked. "Y'know, when you find someone of your kind. You'll never know, someone might be out there."

_That's the question, will he find… me? _She thought, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know yet." Bunny said. His Australian accent made her heart rate go by faster and shivers ran down her spine.

Just then, Bunny stood upright. His firm and toned body was reflected by the sunlight, giving him a sort of majestic look. Her heart rate was about to go faster.

"But when I'm sure, I'll find them."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right._

"I'll do everything to find someone like me."

Her eyes softened. She really wanted to just jump out and just let her introduce herself. But no. She was just… antisocial. The memory of her race dying just kept on reliving again. The day when she knew about Bunnymund brought her nightmares. Nightmares of fire, screaming, Fearlings. But it brought… something else, too. Hope. Light. Relief. She wasn't alone.

But she will be.

Or she won't.

With a smirk on her consented face, she whispered the words.

"Oh Bunnymund. You won't find me… yet."

And with that, she raced off. Leaving a small, white, flower in her wake.

**So sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**More interesting stuff will appear soon.**

**I hope you guys will R &amp; R! (Bunny, please help me out here)**

**I appreciate every review, follow or favorite.**

**Until then, see you guys in the next chap!**

**-Cookie**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THIRD PERSON**

Bunnymund looked down at the steep valley before him. His nose carefully tracking down every scent it could reach to. His ears twitching and flinching, making out every sound, every rustle, every bit of chatter in the valley.

He proved about his earlier theory. There WAS someone of his kind. He had managed to persuade Jamie in telling him the truth. Only, it went like this.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_C'mon mate, spill it!" _

"_Um… is there something that I should spill?" Jamie stuttered nervously_

"_Yes, there is. And unless ya fess up, I'm gonna have ta go into desperate measures." Bunny inconveniently cracked his knuckles in plain amusement._

_Jamie sighed. He stared at his feet. "Alright."_

_Bunny felt relieved._

"_Sophie and I saw… a giant rabbit." _

_Bunny looked at him with wide eyes. So he WAS telling the truth!_

"_Tell me more." Bunny softly gripped on the young boy's shoulders._

"_U-Uh…" Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "All I know is that she's yellow and she looks like you."_

_Bunny narrowed his eyes at him. "What do ya mean?"_

"_H-Her fur is yellow! She's too fast!" Jamie lied_

_Bunny sighed. "Alright. Thanks Jamie. I'll see ya guys soon."_

_And with a tap of his gigantic foot, a hole appeared before him and he dived right in._

XxXxXxXxXxX

He'd been looking everywhere. He circled nearly half the globe in attempt of his search of this unknown 'Yellow Bunny'. If he/she were real, how come he didn't know that before? He was E. Aster Bunnymund, the most notorious tracker, painter, busybody of all time. It must've been a miracle if all this time the said person didn't stumble upon him.

He didn't have any clear evidence, except for some flowers and plants suddenly unusually sprouting from the ground. And surely, he wasn't the one who made those.

He had been there the whole day. Sighing, he decided to go home back to his Warren and actually rest for a while. Easter was over. He had time to relax.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She groaned as she stared at the endless mounds of dark, golden sand before her. The hot rough wind blowing in her fur wasn't really helping. Her hind paws were digging into the sand, as if she was sinking. The mass block of hysteria was starting to build up inside her.

She wiped away the beads of sweat that had started to form on her furry forehead. Her breathing was hoarse and shallow. Her throat was dry and scratchy, probably from the lack of water that she had been into. And judging by the empty water canteen in her paw, she was all out.

She didn't even know what she was thinking. Why oh why didn't she just take the long path? It had been her choice to travel back to some other country to bring children her daily rounds of books or something, and it had also been her undeniable choice of taking the short cut across an Australian desert. Why didn't she just pass through the village? No one would see her anyways. She silently cursed the lazy part of her brain.

Since she was in a desert, there's no method of her getting back to her burrow. This just added to her disgruntlement.

She'd been running for half an hour now. And she was pooped out. She was out of water, surely. And if she didn't find any drop immediately, she'd collapse of exhaustion.

"_Great. Juuuuuuuust great." _Her disgruntled subconscious groaned, and since she couldn't talk right, she let her mind speak her hysteria for her.

She had to find water, and fast. Her vision was starting to get cloudy, and dark spots swam in her field of vision. Yep, she was definitely about to collapse. She sat down on the warm sand. She immediately regretted it, the sand burning her butt. Jumping up, she shrieked in pain.

"_Damn you senses! Why can't you just do something right? Great, now I'm gonna die of dehydration in this stupid desert. What a great way to die, right?!" She angrily thought_

Just then, her ultra sensitive nose picked up on something.

She perked up, her ears straightened up on her head. Her keen eyes narrowing. Her nose twitching furiously. The smell of clear liquid flowing through a stream. The sound of aqua pushing down against rocks. Her mouth was suddenly watering.

Water.

She immediately sprinted forward. Her eyes were wide and desperate for the water to slip down her throat. And as she ran, the scent of the liquid was getting closer.

She reached up to a point where the water was really close. So close that it seemed like it was running… underground?

She crouched down and placed her ear on the sand. Surely enough, she could hear fresh water running like a stream. Thinking it was the only way of getting there, her paws were immediately digging straight downwards. Piles of dirt and sand began to pile up behind her. And she began to sink in the hole she had made.

After a few more digging hours, she finally fell down on a grassy surface. She landed on her snout, winding, she stood up. The first thing that came into her sight was a clear stream of water. Her mouth watered as she dipped her head in the crystal clear liquid, sipping in the water. The sensation of the liquid running down her throat made her sigh in relief.

After her drink, she got up and wiped her wet snout with her arm. Standing straight up, she looked around. Where was she?

At the sight of her location, her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She almost fainted.

It was a lush landscape. Trees and flowers adorned the place. But something was also there. Eggs. Tons and tons of eggs. Some were plain white; some were painted in beautiful colors. And they had these little legs. The little eggs walked around like ducklings. And there were some giant stone eggs that guarded these tunnel things.

And this only meant one thing.

She was in Bunnymund's Warren.

"_Crap."_

Her head spun around, but thankfully, Bunny wasn't anywhere in sight. Good. He might kill her if he found out that she trespassed into his quarters.

She looked around, trying to locate an exit. Perhaps those tunnel things might help her to get back to the surface. But the egg golems guarded them like sentries. Perhaps she could jump back to the surface, but the hole that she had dug was far up high.

Something nudged her giant foot. Gasping, she looked down and saw the little egglets, brushing against her foot. At least a dozen were gathered round her, their egg heads bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Oh, uh, hi…?" She stuttered as she backed away, the egglets still following her. Her eyes widening as she gazed upon them. The little eggs gushed over her like newborn puppies. Some of them just mauling her defensively, others jumping on her knee, shoulder, head, anywhere.

"W-Whoa! Guys, get off!" she said, she could almost hear the eggs sigh in disappointment as they jumped off her using their (adorable) little legs.

Just then, the sound of feet running in the distance rang in her ears.

"_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap."_

She glanced at a tunnel; it seemed to belong from there. With her eyes widening in alarm, she jumped in a nearby bush. Trying hard not to make a sound, she peeked through the leaves.

"_I'm screwed."_

She saw Bunnymund hop into the Warren, looking tired and exhausted. He hopped forward to help the little egglets go into a pond with paint in it.

She stilled, trying hard to regulate her breathing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bunnymund hopped into his Warren, tired. He needed rest, and badly.

Before heading into his cottage, his nose perked up at an unusual smell.

His nose picked up on the creamy scent… it smelled… sweet and… unusual. It smelled good and… like vanilla. He'd never sensed this kind of scent in his Warren, and he'd been there for decades. It smelled good, sweet, like a flower, and it smelled like… chocolate?

His mind buzzed. He didn't have any chocolates that smelled like that. This scent was new and unique. Due to this, his Pooka instincts kicked in. Finding out that he longed for the scent, he thought on what it could be.

His eyes widened.

_Chocolate Cosmos.*_

It was a rare flower. And he knew for sure that he didn't have any of those kinds of flowers in his Warren. The flower was described as a beautiful flower, with light brown petals and a dark golden centre. It emitted a delicious vanillin scent, like chocolate. And, again, he didn't have any of those in his Warren.

Then were could it come from?

His nose sniffed the air, catching in the delicious scent. His stomach churned, wanting to find out where it came from.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Strings of nervousness tugged on her like a puppet. He could smell her… It was obvious. Chocolate Cosmos, she had tons of those in her burrow. It was actually her favorite flower and scent. The smell was just so delicious and vanillin. Back at her burrow, she would lounge in the flower's patch and either read a book, write a story, or watch the sunset. Guess the scent just picked up on her.

She looked up. She spotted the hole that she had dug from the ceiling. She then spotted a nearby vine that intertwined upwards, near the very hole that she had dug. Thinking quickly, she turned to Bunnymund who had his head turned to the other direction. Swiftly, she silently grabbed unto a vine, swinging herself upward towards the hole. Unfortunately, she didn't reach it. Swinging herself once again, her foot reached the hole's brim, but it quickly slipped.

It was nearly an impossible task

"_You can do this!" _she silently hissed at herself. Looking at the clueless male Pooka meters in front of her- who was still unknowingly wandering around- she swung herself at the hole with all her might. And this time, both of her feet were hoisted up on the hole's brim. With all her strength, she hoisted herself up on the hole. Once she did, she gripped the earthen sides and silently padded herself back up.

She collapsed on the hot Australian desert sand, her eyes wide. She immediately winded at the hot sunlight reaching her eyes. Getting up, she covered the hole. Luckily, he didn't spot her.

Well, that was a near death experience.

**Hello there, my readers!**

**(*Chocolate Cosmos is a real plant/flower. It's very rare, with brownish petals and a light brown center. And, obviously, it emits a very delicious vanillin scent, very much like chocolate.)**

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring.**

**The next ones will be far more interesting!**

**But while waiting, have a cookie! (::)**

**Will all of you share?**

**Ah, screw it. You guys will probably declare World War 3 over this delicious cookie.**

**Anyways, here, have some more!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**-Cookie**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THIRD PERSON**

Spring time.

It was another part of her job.

It was her job to spread the greenery. She and Mother Nature had an agreement. Since she had the ability of plant manipulation, she agreed to help Mother Nature in spreading the greenery. And in return, Mother Nature would help in her in her book spreading or something. And it was spring, her busiest time of the year. Honestly, it wasn't a hard job. She liked it, in fact. She got to see new places, new knick knacks. And she found new hiding places.

She loved hiding places. When she needed to zone out from the world, she would go to her favorite places. Where she would curl up in a ball and forget about all her troubles. Where she would need some alone time. Where she could scream out all her sorrows away. Where she could feel like she had someone with her.

Her burrow was her 2nd favorite place in the world.

What was her 1st favorite place?

It was a Grand Oak Tree. It was hidden in the deep recesses of the wood. It was the tallest among the cluster of trees. Its bark was hard and sturdy, despite how long it had been there.

Why was her favorite place there?

The tree was connected to her. It was the heart of her burrow. Whatever happens to the tree, it would happen to her. Without the tree, her Burrow would collapse. The tree would stay on the face of this earth as long as she was alive.

The tree held many memories. Good and bad, altogether. She'd been hanging out on the tree since she was a kit. The tree was near her village. This is where she and her brother usually played. They would climb up and pick the sweet apples. They would try to build a fort up there but failing. She would tell him stories up there.

And it was the last place she and her brother saw each other.

But now, she was alone.

Now she was here, her plant reproducing job was done, and she's tired from the hopping around. Knowing she could have peace there, she went to her Oak Tree. Now, she was sitting on a thick branch at the topmost of the tree. Her back was resting against the trunk. Her leg was swinging off the branch 80 feet off the ground. Her body relaxed, her other leg crossed.

Sometimes she would close her eyes and wish. She hoped that when she opened them, her family would silently materialize beside her. But every nightmare she had, she would always wake up screaming but find out that waking up doesn't help.

She looked around her. The cluster of trees surrounded her Oak. The sunlight streamed through the branches. A few bird calls rang in her sensitive ears. But despite all that, she was all alone.

It was quiet.

The silence disturbed her. Even though she barely spoke, even though she barely talked. The only sound she usually made is her flute.

But the silence still disturbed her.

Before she knew it, she was singing.

"_There's a song that's inside… of my soul."_

She can't seem to clamp her mouth shut. Her voice surprised her. It was… beautiful. Her melodious voice rang throughout the forest, silencing the birds. She felt… free. She missed her voice; she missed the way of talking.

"_It's the one that I've tried… to write over and over again."_

She noticed a few plants start to sprout near the tree, and on the tree. A flowered vine slithered around the branch that she sat on. _"So I can make plants grow with my voice…" _her mind said. Well, that would make things easier.

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold…"_

She wondered how she could remember the song. She only watched 'A Walk to Remember' once. Still, her mouth shaped the words perfectly.

Smiling, she continued the song.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Bunnymund's search for the 'Yellow Bunny' continues.

Although the mysterious scent that he found in his Warren was instantly gone, he still pondered on what it was. He searched, and sure there wasn't any of the said plant in his Warren.

Now, he was in an unknown forest. Well, it wasn't unknown to HIM. He heard of an old Pookaranian village near this forest. Sure enough, there was. Assented buildings, decayed carcasses, he immediately left. The memories burned brightly in his mind.

He was about to leave and give up when-

"_There's a song that's inside… of my soul."_

He perked up on the voice. It seemed near and… beautiful. His ears picked up on it and sure enough, the voice belonged to a female. It wasn't far from where he was standing.

"_It's the one that I've tried… to write over and over again."_

He immediately hopped forward. His ears were his GPS, the voice was his destination, and his body was his car. He doesn't know why he was so determined to know who this voice belonged to. Well, it was no biggie. He just wanted to snag a glance and be on his way…

Right?

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold…"_

The voice seemed to be nearer now. He could see a giant tree in the distance, and the voice seemed to be coming from it.

He reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was a giant tree. Literally giant. The voice seemed to be heeded upwards. Looking up, he saw a figure up on a branch. He hid in the bushes, trying to be concealed. He could barely see it, but he saw a leg swinging off the branch. The voice definitely belonged from the figure.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_But you sing to me over… and over and over again…"_

She smiled at her voice. Her mouth formed the words that she had forgotten to pronounce. She wondered how she remembered how to speak. But the words that came out of her mouth soothed her, and so, she continued her song.

"_So I lay… my head… back down…"_

"_And I lift… my hands and pray… to be only yours…"_

"_I pray… to be only yours…"_

"_I know now you're my only… hope."_

She ended the song with a flourish. Her smile was wider than the Pacific Ocean.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He was hypnotized.

The voice was so beautiful that it was too unrealistic.

He found himself leaning on a bush, looking up at the figure dreamily as he listened on.

Just then, the Northern Lights streamed through the lights in different beautiful colors. He was needed at The Pole.

With a sigh, he tapped his foot on the ground and down he dived in one of his tunnels.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Have some of them cookies! :)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**-Cookie**


End file.
